meanie - man who can't be moved sequel
by Cherry Jung
Summary: sequel dari man who can't be moved. cerita kenapa Mingyu nekat ngegelar di sudut jalan dan jadi melankonis. Meanie. Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo . Seventeen fic. YAOI . BL


MINGYU

WONWOO

MEANIE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Wonwoo sudah rapih, dengan kemeja biru langit, jeans,sneakers biru dan cardigan abu abu favoritnya,rambutnya di tata rapih. Wonwoo terlihat makin tampan. Tapi bagi Mingyu,pasti Wonwoo kelihatan imut. Wonwoo memberengut kalau mengingat nanti apa yang akan di katakan Mingyu.

Setelah memastikan tampilannya, membawa dompet dan handphonenya, Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Bohyuk yang sedang menonton tv di bawah menengok ke arah Wonwoo

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Bohyuk

"Jalan sama Mingyu. Eomma sama appa kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Pergi ke supermarket" kata Bohyuk. Wonwoo mengangguk dan duduk di samping Bohyuk sambil menelepon orang tuanya dan mengabarkan akan pergi dengan Mingyu.

"Nah aku pergi dulu Bohyuk-ah" kata Wonwoo.

"Mingyu sudah jemput ya?" Tanya Bohyuk.

"Ani. Kami janjian di cafe Jeonghan hyung" kata Wonwoo.

"Aku antar ya hyung"kata Bohyuk.

"Tidak usah. Kau di rumah saja."kata Wonwoo

"Nanti kalau hyung hilang bagaimana?" Kata Bohyuk

"Yakk! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa?" Kata Wonwoo. Sementara Bohyuk hanya tertawa.

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu" kata Wonwoo.

"ne hati hati hyung" kata Bohyuk sedikit lebih keras karena Wonwoo yang sudah di dekat pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasuki cafe milik Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang kebetulan ada disana memanggil Wonwoo.

"Ah hyung, hyung tumben disini"kata Jeonghan

"Iya. Seungcheol lagi pergi ke China dan baru kembali lusa jadi daripada tidak ada kerjaan aku disini saja"kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk

"Ada janji sama Mingyu ya?" Kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk. Jeonghan juga ikutan mengangguk

"Janjian jam berapa Wonwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Jam 2 sih hyung" kata Wonwoo. Jeonghan melihat jam di cafenya. Sekarang sudah jam 2 kurang 10 menit. Jeonghan sedikit bingung. Pasalnya Mingyu itu biasanya datang setengah jam atau paling tidak 15 menit sebelum janjian.

"Yasudah. Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Americano" kata Wonwoo. Jeonghan langsung memelototi Wonwoo

"Kau baru sembuh dari sakit mu dan mau americano? Tidak Jeon Wonwoo" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Akan hyung buatkan hot chocolate saja ya." Kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah. Lalu Jeonghan tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Wonwoo mengambil pesanan Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 5 sore dan Mingyu belun datang juga. Handphone Mingyu juga tidak aktif.

"Belum datang juga?" Tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk. Jeonghan menghela nafas.

"Ayo aku antar pulang Wonwoo. Mungkin Mingyu tiba tiba ada rapat" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Ck. Sampai nanti jam 6 Mingyu belum datang, kau harus pulang Jeon Wonwoo. Mengerti?" Kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk. Jeonghan sudah marah dan Wonwoo tidak berani melawan daripada jadi heboh.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik pesan lagi pada Mingyu

To: Mingyu

Mingyu, kau dimana?

Send.

Wonwoo menghela nafas sedih dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat, Wonwoo tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi,lalu langsung mengecek handphonenya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada kabar apa apa dari Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Tadi Jeonghan membangunkannya sekitar pukul 7, lalu Jeonghan mengajaknya makan malam. Lalu sekitar pukul 9 Wonwoo sampai rumah.

Wonwoo kembali menelepon Mingyu tapi yang menjawab hanya mesin pesan suara. Wonwoo jelas saja khawathir.

"Kemana kau Kim" gumam Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghela nafas. Mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, berdoa lalu tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Wonwoo sudah berada di apartemen Mingyu. Namun Mingyu tidak ada di apartemennya. Wonwoo tentu saja khawathir. Wonwoo menelepon nyonya Kim, ibu Mingyu dan nyonya Kim bilang Mingyu tidak pulang ke rumah. Wonwoo makin khawathir. Semua teman temannya sudah Wonwoo telepon dan tidak ada yang tahu dimana Mingyu.

"Kemana kau kim babo" gumam Wonwoo.

Akhirnya Wonwoo pergi menuju tempat kerjanya sambil menelepon sekertaris Mingyu.

"Yoeboseyo Tuan Jeon" sapa Seulgi, sekertaris Mingyu

"Seulgi noona, sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku Tuan Jeon" kata Wonwoo. Seulgi tertawa kecil

"Baik baik Wonwoo-ya, ada apa hm?" Kata Seulgi

"Noona, apa semalam Mingyu lembur?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Mingyu?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Aniya Wonwoo-ya. Kemarin saat jam makan siang, Mingyu tidak kembali ke kantor. Dia bilang dia ada janji dan mau pergi. Ku pikir dia pergi denganmu" kata Seulgi

"Kami memang janjian Noona, tapi Mingyu tidak datang kemarin" kata Wonwoo dengan nada sedih.

"Wonwoo,aku tidak tahu tapi, 2 hari yang lalu ada seorang wanita menelepon ke kantor mencari Mingyu dan katanya namanya Kim Soo Hyun. Ku pikir itu saudara Mingyu. Tapi ku ingat lagi, Mingyu tidak punya saudara bernama Kim Soo Hyun." Kata Seulgi.

"Maksud Noona..." lirih Wonwoo

"Ani aniya Wonwoo ini hanya kecurigaanku saja. Jangan di ambil hati. Mungkin saja itu. Teman mingyu yang ingin menjalin kerja sama bisnis" kata Seulgi. Seulgi merutukki kebodohannya.

"Ah,baiklah noona. Terima kasih ya."kata Wonwoo. Seulgi berucap sama sama dan mematikan sambungan.

Wonwoo memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung tempatnya bekerja. Wonwoo terdiam di dalam mobil sebelum keluar

"Jadi Soo hyun noona sudah kembali ya. Pantas saja Mingyu melupakanku" kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum sedih. Tak lama Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan turun dari mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo iseng mengunjungi menelepon handphone Mingyu. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang di jalan menuju rumahnya. Tak lama panggilan Wonwoo di jawab namun yang menjawab bukan Mingyu melainkan suara seorang wanita.

"Yoeboseyo?" Sapa suara wanita itu

"Yoeboseyo. Ini nomor Mingyu kan?" kata Wonwoo

"Iya. Tapi Mingyunya sedang mandi. Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ah tidak saya teman Mingyu. Ada yang mau di bicarakan tentang pekerjaan. Kalau begitu saya akan telepon lagi nanti"kata Wonwoo dan langsung memutuskan panggilan. Wonwoo melempar handphonenya ke jok di sampingnya. Menginjak pedal gas nya sekuat yang iya mampu dalam batas pengendalian dirinya dan tanpa terasa, setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai berdiskusi tentang lagu baru yang dia garap dengan sahabatnya, Lee Jihoon. Ya. Wonwoo adalah seorang komposer. Dia juga terkadang menjadi rapper dadakan di dunia rapper underground bersama kakak Jihoon, Yoongi. Tapi Wonwoo cocok cocok saja. Suara Wonwoo memang rendah dan dulu dia juga menjadi rapper saat sekolah. Tiba tiba handphone Wonwoo berbunyi, nomor tidak di kenal. Wonwoo mengerenyitkan dahinya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoeboseyo"kata Wonwoo

"Yoeboseyo,Jeon Wonwoo?" Kata suara di seberang. Wonwoo terdiam. Ini suara wanita yang kemarin mengangkat telepon Mingyu

"Ne. Nuguseyo?" Kata Wonwoo

"Ah, aku Kim Soo Hyun, kau pasti kenal kan? Apa kau ada waktu?" Kata Soo hyun. Wonwoo melihat jam di sudut ruangan.

"Ya. Dimana?" Kata Wonwoo

"Angel cafe 30 menit lagi meja 20" kata Soo hyun.

"Baiklah." Kata Wonwoo. Lalu mereka saling memtuskan sambungan. Wonwoo turun ke bawah menuju parkir basement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasuki cafe yang menjadi tempat janjian. Ini cafe Jeonghan sebenarnya. Wonwoo memandang sekitar dan tidak menemukan Jeonghan.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil sebuah suara.

"Hai channie~"kata Wonwoo.

"Hyung sendiri? Tidak bersama Mingyu lagi? Kemarin Jeonghan hyung bercerita padaku. Ah sayang sekali aku tidak masuk kemarin karena tugas kuliah kalau tidak kan aku bisa menemani hyung"kata Chan. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak apa Channie~ nah hyung pergi dulu ya. Hyung ada janji dengan teman hyung" kata Wonwoo. Chan mengangguk . Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja nomor 20. Disana ada seorang gadis cantik dengan terusan merah muda sedang memainkan handphonenya

"Kim Soo Hyun-ssi?" Kata Wonwoo

"Ah, Jeon Wonwoo? Silahkan duduk"kata Soo Hyun. Wonwoo mengangguk dan duduk di seberang Soo Hyun.

"Mau minum apa Jeon Wonwoo-ssi" kata Soo Hyun.

"Samakan saja dengan anda Soo Hyun-ssi" kata Wonwoo lagi. Akhirnya Soo hyun memesan es lemon. Yeri, pelayang yang melayani mereka langsung menegur Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo oppa kan tidak boleh minum yang asam asam dulu" kata Yeri. Wonwoo tersenyum. Mungkin Jeonghan sudah memperingatkan semua pelayannya jika Wonwoo datang apa saja yang boleh Wonwoo pesan dan mana yang tidak. Karena pelayan disana memang sudah kenal dengan Wonwoo maupun seluruh teman teman Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu, bawakan minuman yang Jeonghan hyung ijinkan aku untuk minum. Ok?" Kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum pasa Yeri. Yeri mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan pergi memberikan pesanan Wonwoo.

"Ah, jadi anda kenal Jeonghan oppa juga ne Wonwoo-ssi" kata Soohyun

"Ya. Kekasih Jeonghan hyung teman ku" kata Wonwoo. Soo Hyun mengangguk. Tak lama minuman mereka datang.

"Jadi ada apa Soo Hyun- ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Ah begini aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih Wonwoo-ssi" kata Soo Hyun. Wonwoo menyeringitkan keningnya

"Jadi terina kasih karena telah menjaga Mingyu selama aku pergi" kata Soo Hyun. Wonwoo kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku dan Mingyu belum berucap kata putus Wonwoo-ssi, karena aku terlalu sibuk di Juliard, aku jadi susah menghubungi Mingyu. Ku pikir Mingyu akan melupakanku saat aku tahu bahwa ia sudah punya kekasih baru. Tapi saat aku meneleponnya, Mingyu terlihat senang dan dia mau menjemputku ke bandara dan mengantarku hingga melupakan janjinya padamu"kata Soo Hyun. Wonwoo terdiam

"Jadi?" Kata Wonwoo

"Maaf Wonwoo-ssi, aku rasa Mingyu hanya menjadikanmu pelarian. Aku berterima kasih karena kau menjaga Mingyu dengan baik. Dan aku bersyukur karena Mingyu menjadi kekasihmu. Maaf tapi hubungan kalian kan tidak pantas di muka umum. Mungkin bagi Mingyu tidak apa apa, tapi bagi keluarganya kan mungkin saja tidak. Jadi kupikir Mingyu cepat atau lambat akan kembali kepadaku." Kata Soo Hyun.

"Jadi anda ingin aku memutuskan Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo. Soo Hyun tersenyum

"Aku tidak peduli apakah anda mau memutuskan Mingyu terlebih dahulu atau tidak. Karena cepat atau lambat kalian akan putus." Kata Soo Hyun.

"Maaf Wonwoo-ssi tapi kalian tahu kan bagi orang orang pasti hubungan seperti kalian itu menjijikan" kata Soo Hyun. Wonwoo terdiam. Lalu tak lama tersenyum.

"Baik. Terima kasih Soo hyun-ssi. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin anda bicarakan lagi, saya permisi." Kata Wonwoo dan soo Hyun mengangguk. Wonwoo menuju chan,memberikan uang untuk membayar pesanannya dan juga pesanan Soo Hyun lalu pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai yang sama dengan lantai apartemen Mingyu, Wonwoo keluar dan segera memencet password apartemen Mingyu. Mingyu yang sedang makan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo

"Hyung, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang? Ah hyung aku minta maaf aku tiba tiba saja ada rapat dan ada pekerjaan mendesak" kata Mingyu

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo.

" iya hyung? Ada apa?" Kata Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum sebentar.

"Mingyu terima kasih atas semuanya." Kata Wonwoo. Wonwoo melepas kalung yang di berikan Mingyu kepadanya dan meletakkan di meja makan.

"Hyung ada apa? Kau marah hyung?maafkan aku hyung aku salah aku-" belum selesai kata kata Mingyu, Wonwoo menyela

"Mingyu mungkin benar hubunga kita ini terlalu menjijikan bagi orang orang, mungkin eomma dan appa mu juga berfikir seperti itu. Terima kasih atas semuanya Kim Mingyu. Our relationship is over Kim Mingyu. Goodbye" kata Wonwoo lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu yang kaget, mengejar Wonwoo setelah Wonwoo keluar dari rumahnya tak lama. Otaknya terlalu pusing menerima perkataan Wonwoo. Namun saat sampai depan, Mingyu sudah kehilangan jejak Wonwoo. Mingyu segera kembali ke apartemennya,mengambil dompet, handphone dan kunci mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk di samping Yoongi. Hari ini memang waktunya Yoongi pergi ke tempat berkumpul rapper undergroundnya. Wonwoo menghubungi Yoongi saat di jalan dari apartemen Mingyu dan berakhir disini

"Ada apa Wonwoo" kata Yoongi. Wonwoo menggeleng

"Ada masalah dengan Mingyu?" Tanya Jimin, kekasih Yoongi

"Jangan sebut nama nya dulu hyung" kata Wonwoo.

"Eyy kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Jimin, dan Jimin di hadiahi jitakan dari Yoongi.

"Yah memang susah berpacaran dengan bocah,Wonwoo." Kata Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung aku bukan bocah" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hyung dan Jihoon tidak ada bedanya" kata Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Kami saudara" kata Yoongi. Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Jangan sedih Won. Kita disini lebih baik bersenang senang" kata Jimin. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja bocah itu. Nanti juga kalau kangen dia akan mencarimu" kata Yoongi. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Makanya carilah pacar seperti aku dan soonyoung, Won" kata Jimin.

"Apa bedanya kalian dengan Mingyu" kata Yoongi

"Jelas saja berbeda. Aku dan Soonyoung sudah kebal dengan ke tsundereabmu dan Jihoon, hyung" kata Jimin

"Kalau Mingyu?" Kata Yoongi

"Kalau Mingyu sih masih belum kebal. Masih perlu belajar sama kami." Kata Jimin. Yoongi berdecak sementara Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Wonwoo sudah bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Wonwoo, semalam Mingyu kesini" kata Eomma Jeon

"Hm." Sahut wonwoo

"Sedang bertengkar dengan Mingyu?" Tanya nyonya Jeon. Wonwoo mengangguk. Nyonya Jeon hanya geleng geleng melihatnya.

"Eomma, sebentar ya nanti aku kembali lagi." Kata Wonwoo sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi membawa ransel dan keluar mengambil sepedanya. Nyonya Jeon hanya geleng geleng melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memarkirkan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah besar.

"Eh? Tuan muda Jeon." Kata salah satu pegawai disana. Dan segera membuka pintu untuk wonwoo. Wonwoo memamsukkan sepedanya dan memarkirkan di dekat keran

"Ahn ahjusshi selamat pagi" kata Wonwoo

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Jeon. Tuan Muda mencari tuan muda Kim?" Tanya Ahn ahjusshi. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aniya ahjusshi,aku mencari kim eommoni." Kata Wonwoo. Ahn ahjusshi mengangguk.

"Masuk saja tuan muda,nyonya besar sepertinya sedang membuat sarapan." Kata Ahn ahjusshi. Wonwoo mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam memencet bel. Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya cantik keluar membuka pintu untuk Wonwoo.

"Eh Wonwoo?" Sapa wanita itu, nyonya Kim. Ibu Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi eommoni" kata Wonwoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo. Ayo masuk. Tumben sekali pagi pagi kesini. Mingyu sedang tidak ada di rumah" kata nyonya Kim. Wonwoo tersenyum. Nyonya Kim mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk.

"Ah animida eommoni. Igeo." Kata wonwoo sambil memberikan tas ransel yang tadi di bawanya.

"Eh? Ini tas Mingyu kan?" Kata nyonya kim. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ne eommoni, ini tas Mingyu. Itu, aku minta tolong,tolong eommoni kembalikan pada Mingyu" kata Wonwoo.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

"Ini barang yang Mingyu pernah berikn untukku eommoni. Kami sudah berpisah. Ung~ sepertinya kami memang tidak berjodoh. Mungkin hubungan kami memang sudah salah sejak awal" kata wonwoo. Nyinya Kim kaget mendenga kata kata Wonwoo

"Wonwoo ada apa?"tanya nyonya Kim. Wonwoo tersenyum

"Animida eommonim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu eommonim"kata Wonwoo berdiri membjngkuk sebentar dan segera keluar. Bahkan sebelum nyonya Kim menegur Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu kelabakan. Dia ke rumah Wonwoo pagi pagi dan ternyata Wonwoo sudah berangkat. Di kantornya pun Wonwoo tidak ada. Lebih tepatnya Wonwoo bersembunyi di kantornya. Dia tukeran tempat dengan Jonghyun, salah satu sunbaenya. Mingyu tentu saja kelabakan.

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk datang ke cafe Jeonghan. Disana ada Jeonghan dan Jihoon sedang mengobrol

"Hai Mingyu"sapa Jeonghan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan duduk di bangku di samping Jeonghan

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon

"Apa kalian tahu di mana Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Mingyu

"Kalian bertengkar ya?" Tanya Jeonghan. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Karena masalah janjian yang batal waktu itu?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Entahlah hyung kami belum bicara baik baik dan sekarang wonwoo hyung menghilang" kata Mingyu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Wonwoo pergi nongkrong ke underground bersama Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung"kata Jihoon. Mingyu dan Jeonghan melihat Jihoon

"Kata Jimin hyung sepertinya Wonwoo sedang bertengkar dengan Mingyu" kata Jihoon. Mingyu termenung. Tiba tiba chan dan yeri datang

"Oppadeul sedang membicarakan Wonwoo oppa ya?" Tanya Yeri

"Iyaaa.. benar sekali. Memangnya ada apa Yeri?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Beberapa hari yang lalu terakhir kali Wonwoo oppa kesini, yang saat itu tidak ada Jeonghan oppa itu loh yang chan oppa ceritain. Sebenarnya aku sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan Wonwoo oppa dan eonni yang bicara dengan Wonwoo oppa itu, dan ada nama Mingyu oppa" kata yeri.

"Ah, Soo Hyun ya" kata Jeonghan

"Soo Hyun?" Tanya Mingyu

"Soo Hyun mantanmu" kata Jihoon

"Ah, iya Soo hyun noona memang sudah kembali"kata Mingyu

"Kau tidak berselingkuh ke Soo hyun noona kan Kim Mingyu" kata Jihoon dingin

"Tidak hyung sungguh. Soo hyun noona memang memintaku menjemput di bandara tapi aku tidak bisa. Di saat aku janjian dengan Wonwoo hyung, sebenarnya aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan aku kehilangan sinyal. Niatnya sih aku hanya ingin mengecek tempat itu tapi hujan dan badai cukup kencang jadi aku tidak bisa kembali. " kata Mingyu

"Tempat apa?" Kata Chan

"Sebenarnya aku mau melamar Wonwoo hyung"kata Mingyu malu malu.

"Melamar?" Tanya Chan. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Waktu Wonwoo hyung pergi ke Jeju membantu mu hyung" kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk Jihoon

"Aku pergi ke rumah orang tua Wonwoo hyung. Aku bilang bahwa aku ingin melamar wonwoo hyung dan minta restu mereka. Kan kalian tahu hubungan yang kalian dan kami jalanj seperti apa. Dan akhirnya orang tua wonwoo hyung setuju. Lalu aku memberitahukan eomma dan eomma langsung setuju. Bahkan eomma bilang, eomma akan membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Appa juga setuju." Kata Mingyu. Jeonghan dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Oppa aku rasa, eonni yang bicara pada Wonwoo oppa menyinggung Wonwoo oppa. Oppa kan tahu kalau Wonwoo oppa selalu memikirkan masalah. Dan akhirnya malah seperti itu." Kata Yeri. Semua yang disana kecuali Mingyu mengangguk.

"Coba temui Soo Hyun" kata Jeonghan. Mingyu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kan tasku yang harusnya ada di rumah wonwoo hyung"kata Mingyu saat nyonya kim memberikan tas dari Wonwoo

"Mingyu kau bilang kau mau melamar Wonwoo kenapa kemarin Wonwoo bilang kalian sudah berakhir? Kau pasti membuat masalah ya"kata nyonya Kim. Mingyu mendengus.

"Aku dan wonwoo hyung sedang salah paham eomma" kata Mingyu. Nyonya kim mengangguk

"Eomma, eomma pilih soo hyun noona atau wonwoo hyung?" Tanya mingyu tiiba tiba

"Kau selingkuh ya mingyu" kata nyonya kim

"Aniya eomma. Aku ini setia" kata Mingyu

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya nyonya Kim

"Kan aku hanya bertanya eomma" kata Mingyu

"Eomma pilih Wonwoo"kata nyonya Kim. Mingyu tersenyum senang

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu

"Wonwoo lebih sayang keluarganya daripada impiannya" kata nyonya Kim. Mingyu mengangguk

"Wonwoo kan ingin jadi pebisnis tapi ayahnya malah ingin ia jadi pemusik dan Bohyuk yang jadi pebisnis. Nah wonwoo melaksanakan keinginan ayahnya. Ayah soo hyun ingin anaknya menjadi designer. Tapi dia malah nekat ke Juliard dan meninggalkanmu. Kalau kau menikah dengan Soo hyun yang ada anakmu nanti akan sering di tinggal tinggal dan di urus suster atau pembantu rumah tangga. Eomma walaupun sibuk dengan butik dan kadang menemani appamu, eomma tetap bertanggung jawab dengan mu dan Minah" kata Nyonya Kim. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Nah anak bandel sekarang cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengan Wonwoo dan cepat baikan dengan Wonwoo. Kalau tidak eomma tarik semua fasilitasmu"kata nyonya Kim. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tenang saja eomma"kata Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soo hyun datang ke kantor Mingyu. Entah tiba tiba dia datang padahal Mingyu sengaja tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Mingyu" kata Soo Hyun

" ah nuna, ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu

"Mingyu kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak menghubungiku" kata Soo hyun. Mingyu berdehem

"Maaf noona, tapi aku sibuk. Dan aku rasa kita tidak ada keperluan apa apa" kata Mingyu. Soo hyun menyerengit

"Mingyu, kenapa begitu? Yang namanya kekasih itu-" mingyu langsung memotong omongan Soo hyun

"Noona aku rasa kita hanya berteman. Sejak noona pergi aku hanya menganggap noona temanku"kata Mingyu

"Tapi kita belum putus Mingyu." Kata Soo Hyun

"Kalau begitu, maaf Noona, kita harus putus karena aku sudah punya kekasih lain"kata Mingyu. Soo hyun memandang Mingyu marah.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu Mingyu. Pasti karena Si Jeon gay menjijikan itu kan?" Kata Soo hyun. Mingyu menggeram

"Jangan sebut Wonwoo hyung seperti itu noona. Wonwoo hyung bukan gay menjijikan"kata Mingyu

"Kalau gitu apalagi? Dia pasti mengadu apa yang aku katakan padanya" kata Soo hyun

"Jadi noona yang membuat wonwoo hyung memutuskan hubungan kami?" Kata Mingyu

"Ah jadi kalian sudah putus? Bukankah bagus? Sadar mingyu , kau ini tampan dan terkenal. Jika bersama Wonwoo itu hanya akan memalkan dirimu dan keluargamu." Kata Soo hyun

"Justru akan memalukan jika aku bersamamu Noona"kata Mingyu

"Apa maksudmu Mingyu" kata Soo Hyun

"Mungkin orang akan menganggao aku dan wonwoo hyung rendah tapi itu hanya tanggapan orang. Wonwoo hyung lebih baik daripadamu Noona. Wonwoo hyung lulus kuliah dengan hasilnya sendiri. Wonwoo hyung bekerja dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sementara noona harus menjual diri noona terlebih dahuli dan menyogok sana sini agar noona terkenal dan lulus kuliah"kata Mingyu. Soo hyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu" kata Soo hyun

"Maaf noona jadi silahkan noona keluar sebelum aku memanggol security kesini" kata Mingyu. Soo hyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan keluar dari ruangan Mingyu. Mingyu menghela nafas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Wonwoo hyung setelah sekian lama kenapa kau tidak percaya juga denganku? Harusnya kau percaua denganku hyung. Dan jangan mendengarkan kata kata orang lain. Arrgghh sialan" keluh Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu datang lagi kerumah Wonwoo. Tapi wonwoo tetap tidak mau bertemu Mingyu.

"Hei Mingyu"kata Bohyuk

"Wonwoo tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi ya?" Tanya Mingyu. Bohyuk mengangguk. Bohyuk sudah di ceritakan oleh Mingyu masalah mereka.

"Hah aku harus apa hyuk. Kenapa hyungmu itu selalu memikirkan hal hal seperti ini sih." Kata Mingyu. Bohyuk tertawa

"Bukannya itu uniknya Wonwoo hyung?" Kata Bohyuk. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Hey mingyu, kau ini kan kadang tidak tahu malu. Mau ikut saranku tidak?" Kata Bohyuk. Mingyu menatap Bohyuk curiga

"Apa?" Tanya Mingyu. Bohyuk tersenyum dan membisikkan rencananya ke Mingyu.

"Ah tidak tidak. Yang ada kami makin bertengkar" kata Mingyu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau sih" kata Bohyuk. Mingyu dan Bohyuk terdiam setelahnya

"Aku punya ide. Tapi jika ini gagal. Hah aku tidk tahu lagi." Kata Mingyu.

"Idemu biasanya berbahaya. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan hyungku"kata Bohyuk. Mingyu mengangguk

"Tenang saja. Hanya sedikit mengorbankan diri dan Wonwoo aman" kata Mingyu sambil ber smirk ria. Sedangkan bohyuk menatap mingyu seram.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

A/u: hallo ^^ ini seq sebelum mingyu jadi ngegelar di sudut jalan kenangannya dengan Wonwoo haha…

Jangan ada yang minta seq Mingyu ngelamar Wonwoo ya T.T ga kebayang bakalan gimana.. akunya baper haha..

Ada yang nontin kolabnya Jun, Mingyu sama Baek Ji young? Astaga ai Mingyu mulai bandel ya mentang mentang Wonu lagi sakit haha.. saya baper loh lihatnya T.T

Ok reviewnya di tunggu ya ^^ gomapta~~


End file.
